Soul Reaper Hybrid
by GrimmyRayne
Summary: A young girl born half soul reaper and half hollow.  It follows the beginning of BLEACH and go through the Arrancar Arc.  Not sure who to pair her with yet, heading towards UlquiXOC, might have some other suggestions before deciding.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**I do not own BLEACH. Not sure how this story is going to be. I just hope you all like it. Please R&R.**

A woman with long black hair and kind gray eyes was holding a small bundle in her arms. Her black robes tattered and torn with blood spatters.

You could tell she has gashes all over her body by the way she walked and the blood pooling around her feet. Still she held the bundle close to her chest to protect it.

She was nearing her destination, a shabby candy shop that was secluded. Once at the steps she looked up at the sign, it read 'Urahara Shoten.' Smiling to herself she looked down at the small bundle and kissed it.

She laid the bundle on the top step in front of the store, along with a note explaining everything. Looking at her daughter once more with love she knocked on the door.

Stepping back on the sidewalk she let herself fade away. A moment before the door opened she disappeared altogether leaving no trace of her existence.

A man with shaggy light-blonde hair and gray eyes opened the door. He looked around before glancing down. There he spotted wrapped in a pale pink blanket was a baby girl, no older than ten months.

He bent over and gently picked up the child and cradled her to his chest. The note slipped free and fell on the ground. Noticing the piece of paper he picked it up and headed inside.

He called out to his assistant. "Tessai can you please come in here?"

A tall, tan man with black hair and glasses walked in. "You called for me Urahara-san."

"Yes, could you please hold this child for a minute while I read what this says?" He said while holding up the paper.

"Yes sir. May I ask where this child come from?" Tessai gently took the child from Urahara holding her close.

"Someone knocked on the door and when I went to answer she was laying on the steps with this letter." He answered him. He unfolded the paper and started to read the contents out loud.

_To Whom ever finds this child,_

_Please take care of her as if she is your own. For I cannot take care of her as I am not here in this world anymore._

_She is a special child as you will see once you examine her. I know that you are all once Soul Reapers as I was once was. So when I tell you her parentage you would understand._

_As I said I was a Soul Reaper so she is half Soul Reaper from me, her mother. Her father was something completely different. He was what we would call an Arrancar, a Vasto Lorde that removed its mask to gain Shinigami powers. His name was Arturo Plateado, but he is long since dead. So she is also half Hollow, an Arrancar to be more precise._

_I fell in love with him even though it was forbidden. We hid in the World of the Living for three years before I conceived nineteen months ago. She was born on July 16 and I named her Chitsuki Plateado._

_Just to give you a heads up she has a mask fragment that she was born with. It is around her neck like a choker, it is an upper jaw bone. She also has almost pale white skin like her father and his yellow eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. She has my black hair but I noticed she has streaks of turquoise mixed in._

_I ask you once again please take good care of my daughter and protect her. There are those who would wish to enslave her and experiment on her. I leave her in your hands and tell her everything about her parents and past when she turns fifteen. Tell her that her parents will always be watching over her and that we loved her very much._

_Aiko Saito-Plateado _


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**I don not own BLEACH. I hope you all like it so far. Please R&R.**

It's been nine years since Urahara found Chitsuki on his door step. He adopted her as his own daughter but still had her parents last name.

He signed her up for karate classes where she met Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa. Later on she met Orihime Inoue through Tatsuki and the three became her best friends.

He started training her with her powers, mainly with hand to hand combat. He also taught her how to sense spiritual energy, some kido and flash step. Well the flash step was taught by Yoruichi that Chitsuki calls Okasan.

Urahara made a special gigai that grows when she grows. She can also use some of her powers without releasing her spirit. They also noticed that she has other powers from the mixture of parentage.

She can reverse any injury or damage to that of no trace and she can manifest a shield anytime. They are not sure how her zanpakuto would work. They will handle it when that time comes.

Chitsuki was walking home with Ichigo and his mother after karate class. They were passing the river when Ichigo saw a little girl by the edge.

"Chi-chan do you see that girl over there?" He pointed towards to where the girl was.

"Yes Ichi-kun I see her. Do you think…" She was cut off by Ichigo running towards the girl. She knew that it was a soul but he didn't she tried yelling out for him to stop.

That's when his mother saw him running towards the water. "Ichigo!" She yelled running after him.

Chitsuki watched in horror when a hollow rose out of the water and killed Ichigo's mother. Blood splattered on the ground and Ichigo. He fell unconscious with his now dead mother on top.

Chitsuki couldn't move frozen in fear. It was her first time seeing someone get killed, let alone by a hollow. After ten minutes past she finally snapped out of her frozen state and ran towards her friend.

She carefully pushed his mother off of Ichigo staining her hands and clothes with blood. Once he was free she started to shake him awake. "Ichi-kun please wake up! Come on please be alright!" She started crying.

Ichigo felt water drops falling on his face and being shaken. _When did it start raining? What's shaking me?_ He thought slowly opening his eyes.

Focusing he realized that it wasn't rain drops falling on his face, but tears. They were Chitsuki tears and she was the one shaking him. _Why is she crying? Don't cry I'm alright. _"Don't cry Chi."

Once she heard Ichigo say that she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She continued to cry on his shoulder. "Chi…can't…breathe." He barely choked out.

Letting him go she smiled sheepishly at him with her yellow cat like eyes glisten with fresh tears. He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Why are you crying moonbeam?" He asked in a soft voice.

She just looked over to her left and he followed her eyes. What he saw he wished that he didn't. There laid not to far from them was his mother, but she was still and blood pooling around her.

Shakily he got up on his feet and moved his way to his mother. He knelt down and started to shake and call out to her. Realizing she was gone he broke down crying and hugged her not letting go.

Chitsuki sat where Ichigo left her and watched in sorrow and he kept calling out to his mother. He kept shaking her hoping she would respond but she knew that it was no good.

He continued crying and hugging his mother. She left him there for a few minutes then she got up. Taking shaky steps towards the broken boy she made her way to his side.

She slowly pulled him away and enveloped him in a hug. She let him cry on his shoulder and she cried on his. They were found by Urahara and Isshin holding each other.

After that heart wrenching day Ichigo started to drift away from her. He wouldn't talk to her and he quit karate class. Her heart started to brake from the lose of her closest friend.

She started to hang out with Orihime and Tatsuki more and more. They became inseparable doing everything together. Even after Orihime's brother died three years later they were still close. She and Tatsuki took care of Orihime either by bringing her food or staying with her.


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight

**I do not own BLEACH. Hope you all like it so far. Please R&R.**

Six years has passed and now Chitsuki is fifteen and in ninth grade. Ichigo and her became friends once again, but not as close as they were before.

They were walking down the street when they saw a group of skateboarders knock over an offering to a dead girl. Ichigo being pissed off stomped over to the group, Chitsuki following right behind him.

He knocked one of them out and then kicked the leader in the face when he started to throw a punch. Once the leader was on the ground he started to stomp on his back.

The other three stood there shaking with fear watching their leader get beaten. After slamming the leaders head in the concrete Ichigo turned towards the others.

"Listen here you pond scum, you see that." Ichigo pointed to the fallen vase pissed off. "First question, what do you think that is? You the one in the middle answer."

"What you talkin' to me?" He pointed to himself shaking. "I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid that got killed here."

"That's correct." Chitsuki said kicking him in the face. "Now the next question, that vase over there why is it laying on it's side?" She cocked her head to the side with a dark aura around her.

The last two shook in fear of getting hit next. "I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here." One of them said.

After receiving the answer Ichigo did a round house kick to the both of them sending them flying. "You guys catch on fast." He said with a menacing look on his face and flames in the background. "Now go and apologize or the next time the flowers will be for you."

The group scared shitless jumped up from the ground running away saying sorry in the process. "That should keep those punks from showing their ugly asses from here." Chitsuki said turning to face the little girl spirit.

Ichigo turned around also. "Sorry about that. We'll bring some more flowers over tomorrow." Chitsuki smiled at the girl when Ichigo said that.

"Thank you guys for coming to my defense. I think finally I can go and rest peacefully." The girl said softly holding on to the pole.

Chitsuki went over and set the vase back up. "It's no problem it's the lest we could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." She said while they started to walk away.

They made it to Chitsuki street where she parted. "See you tomorrow morning Ichi-kun." She walked off waving her hand behind her.

"Yeah see ya Chi-chan." He said walking towards his house.

Chi walked towards the Urahara Shop, her home and opened the door. Pulling off her boots and slipped on her slippers she made her way to the table to work on the homework she got today.

Pulling out her homework Tessai walked in with some tea and sat a cup in front of her. "Thank you Tessai-san." She picked up the tea and sipped it.

"You're welcome Suki-chan." He bowed then left into the kitchen.

After fifteen minutes Chi was done with her homework. Putting the papers away she sat there sipping the rest of her tea. Couple minutes later Urahara popped in. "Suki dear, it's time for training."

"Alright Otosan. Let me take my bag to my room then I'll be down."

"I'll be waiting Suki." He left towards the trapdoor and disappeared inside.

Shaking her head at her father she got up. Making her way to her room she dropped off her bag and changed her clothes.

She pulled on tight, black shorts that are two inches above her knee. She grabbed a black tank top with a white skull on front, it stops two inches from her belly button showing off her skull navel ring.

She pulled her mid-back, black hair with turquoise streaks in a high pony tail. Looking in the mirror bright yellow eyes with slits stared back at her. Happy with the way she looked she headed down stairs.

Pulling the trap door open she jumped down the hole. Landing softly on her feet, she was greeted by a vast landscape.

There sitting atop a boulder by the entrance was her father. "Suki today you are going to try and contact your zanpakuto."

Jumping down he handed a plain katana to her. "This is a special katana here. Once you make contact with your zanpakuto it will be replaced with how your zanpakuto will look."

He told her how to meditate so she could enter her inner world. Doing what he taught her, she sat Indian style and sat the katana on her lap.


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Zanpakuto

**I don not own BLEACH. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please R&R.**

She took a deep breath clearing her mind and entered a deep meditative state. It took only a minute but she finally found herself in her inner world.

Looking around she noticed that she was standing on white sand on a beach. Looking out at the water she realized that it was midnight black with a giant boulder in the middle. Reflecting off the water was a beautiful full moon. Glancing up she looked at a bleeding sky with only the full moon to keep it company.

All in all it was a breath taking sight and so peaceful with the waves crashing on the beach and boulder.

She was so taken in with the beauty of her world she didn't notice the gigantic black dragon with large wings folded against its body sitting on the boulder. His blood red eyes taking in his new master for the first time.

Deciding to brake the silence his booming voice shook the ground. "Hello little moon and welcome to your inner world. It's about time you visit."

She was taken back by sudden noise she looked over towards the boulder. There sitting was a gigantic black dragon with glowing blood red eyes. "I take it that your my zanpakuto. I'm glad that we finally meet face to face."

"That it is. I can tell that you're unique. This relationship will be interesting to say the least."

"Yeah I know I'm different from other soul reapers. My father explained to me on my fifteenth birthday. He told me I was born half soul reaper and half hollow. That's why I have this upper jaw bone around my neck." She reached up a stroke the bone the coolness seeping into her skin.

"Yes I can feel both soul reaper and hollow spiritual energy coming from you. Before I tell you my name I want to explain to you about your powers."

"I understand please continue." She sat on the sand for comfort.

Nodding his large head he started. "Firstly you will not need to release me in shikai, for I will always be in that form. As for bankai you will still need to train for that but you will not yell "Bankai," you will release it by a command and then my other name. That will be your resurreccion form. Now for the second part, you can summon your sword anytime either you're in your spirit form or not."

"I understand and thank you for telling before hand." She got up and dusted the sand from her pants. "So will you grace me with your name now?" She said the last part a little sarcastically.

"Yes little moon I will." Sighing at her sarcasm. "My name is Dakuboido."

"Hmmm…dark void." She muttered to herself. "I think I'll call you Daku for short." She looked up at him daring him to complain.

He caught the meaning behind her look. Deep, booming laughter filled her world. "I think I will like you very much."

After he said that she was thrown out of her world and back into reality. Looking down in her lap there laid a standard katana with a black blade with a turquoise handle and sheath, the guard was an open dragon claw. It was intimidating but beautiful all the same.

"I see you have mastered shikai form already." Her father said taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah Daku said that he will always be in this form. Also for my bankai I have to have a command to release it and say his other name. He told me that was my resurreccion."

"I see. For now we are going to spar so you could get the feel for your zanpakuto. Also see if you can learn an special attacks if you have any. For this you need to be in your spirit form." He got up and dust the dirt off.

Chi followed shortly after. Urahara lifted up his cane and pushed it against her forehead. Her spirit separated and she looked down at her true form.

She had on modified soul reaper uniform that fitted her perfectly. It consist of an tight fitting, ankle-length, sleeveless jacket. It wrapped around her neck like a low cut halter top. Fastening close two to three inches above her navel ring, it is then left flared open.

Her pants are a tight fitting, shorts that stop two inches above her knees with a sash. She has her black buckle mid-calf boots and elbow length wrist guards that wrap around her middle finger making an "V" on top of her hand.

The whole outfit was black with white trimming except her sash, which was turquoise. She thought she looked great in the outfit. It was easy to move around in, which was good for her.

"You look great Suki-chan. Here I want to give you this so you can cover your mask up. It's to protect others from finding out what you really are. At least until we decide to tell the soul society about you." He handed her a black ribbon that was thick enough to cover her mask.

She tied it around her neck over her mask. "Thank you Otosan." She ran and gave him a big hug.

"Ok enough of that, it's time to spar." He pulled out his zanpakuto from his cane and charged at her.

She dodge it easily and flash step behind him to slash at him. Of course he dodge it. He sent another attack towards her and she blocked it with her sword. They kept this up for awhile until he released his zanpakuto.

"_Awaken_, Benihime." His sword took the form of a sleek, medium-size sword. The grip has a decorative bend that ends at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a guard, there is a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design as it meets a red wrapping. It was a breath taking zanpakuto, Chi was mesmerized by it.

Snapping out of her reverie she smirked at her father. "Bring it on old man." She was taunting him. Next thing she knew he yelled. "_Scream_, Benihime."

A crimson-colored energy blast shot out towards her. Time stood still as her zanpakuto spoke to her. _**"Little moon here is a technique that will help you."**_ He then explained the technique and its name.

Raising her katana she slashed down diagonally yelling. "Shadouburedo!" A jet black-colored crescent shape energy shot out from the tip of her blade. It hit Urahara's attack canceling it. There was a loud explosion and once the dust cleared a large crater was in its place.

"That was impressive Suki. That's enough for today." He placed Benihime back into his cane. She followed his lead and placed her's in its sheath. She then placed it on her back for easy access.

Walking over to her gigai she jumped back inside. Then they both walked back up the ladder to the shop. After eating supper she went to her room to take a shower and then to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: New Student

**I do not own BLEACH but i do own Chituski and her zanpakuto and any other OC you might see.**

The next morning she got dressed in her school uniform, ate breakfast and left for Ichigo's house. She made it in front of his house and there on the side was a gaping hole. Ichigo soon walked out of his front door after hitting his father in the face.

"Morning Isshin. Did you sleep well? What happened to your home?" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

"It's nothing for you to worry about dear. Just last night a truck ran into our home but everyone's alright. Besides that I slept well." Isshin grinned at her.

"That's good to hear everyone's fine. Come one Ichigo we don't want to be late." She grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand and dragged him off.

They walked through the door and Keigo launched himself towards Chi. Before he could make contact he was hit in the face by Ichigo's elbow. Chi just sweat dropped at the scene and quickly escaped.

"Hey Orihime, Tatsuki. How's it been?" Chi greeted her two best friends.

"Oh hey Suki it's been the same." Tatsuki answered back.

"Hi Suki. I brought chocolate cake with bean paste for lunch today. You want to share?"

"Erm. No thanks Orihime. I brought a bento box for lunch but thanks anyways." She smiled at her friend.

Ichigo finally came over to the group. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ichigo what happened to your house? There's a gaping hole in the side." Tatsuki asked concern.

"Oh just a truck ran into it last night. Don't worry everyone's fine." He scratched his the back of his head.

A girl with short raven hair and dark violet eyes walked in through the door. She made her way towards Chi and the gang. "Hi everyone my name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm new here."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia. Then she put out her hand with a threatening message on her palm.

"You know her Ichigo?" Chi asked a bit surprise by his sudden out burst.

All she got for her answer was by Ichigo dragging the new girl out the door. Shrugging her shoulders she just continued talking with Orihime and Tatsuki.

The bell finally rang and Ichigo hasn't came back yet. She wasn't to worried about it since he done these things before. Usually she was right there with him getting in trouble.

She just laid her head on her table trying to pay attention. There was something nagging her about that hole in Ichigo's house and the new girl. She felt a hollow around Ichigo's home even if it was faint. The new girl she had spiritual energy even if it is really low.

The day dragged on with nothing much happening. Ichigo finally came back during lunch and so did Rukia. The final bell rung signaling school was over for the day. She walked home with Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki.

After dropping off Orihime and Tatsuki at Orihime's apartment her and Ichigo made their way home. They made it to their split and went separate ways.

Walking through the door she yelled out. "I'm home."

Her answer was Urahara squeezing her in a bear hug. "Otosan….can't….breath." She barely got the words out.

Someone smacked him in the head. "Ow….why did you do that Tessai?" He had anime tears rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't answer just went back into the kitchen. "Thanks Tessai-san." She yelled at the man.

She turned her attention back to Urahara. "Are we training today Otosan?"

He straighten up. "Not today Suki-chan. Go do whatever you like." He left her standing there.

She walked towards her room and grabbed her iPod. Putting the ear buds in her ears she turned on "Save Us" by Mushroomhead. She started to sing along.

_And its all_

_I've ever wanted to believe_

_That peace could grow inside of you_

_In spite of me….humanity_

_I hope your out there somewhere_

_I hope your out there somewhere_

_All alone I hear the whole world calling_

_Save us from ourselves_

_Save us from ourselves_

_I look thru the eyes of humanity_

_I looked at myself_

_So many things I hate in me_

_So many things are so hard to believe_

_I can hear the whole world calling _

_I can hear the whole world calling me_

_All alone I hear the angels scream….my name_

_My name_

_All alone I hear the whole world calling_

_Save us from ourselves_

_Save us from ourselves and it's all_

_All alone I hear the angels scream….my name_

_Used to be all that I wanted you to see _

_All that I needed you to be _

_Does anyone care_

_Does anyone care?_

_Care, about your fellow man_

_Does anyone care,_

_Does anyone care?_

_About your fellow man?_

_Can you understand?_

_Can you understand_

_About your fellow man?_

_Are you pure enough to hear me out yet?_

_Are you sure enough_

_That your pure enough to comprehend_

_Just live forgive and forget_

_All alone I hear the whole world calling_

_Save us from ourselves_

_Save us from ourselves and it's all_

_All alone I hear the angels scream….my name_

_My name_

_And it's all_

_All alone I hear the whole world calling_

_Save us from ourselves_

_Save us from ourselves_

Soon it was time for dinner. She went down and sat in between her father and Tessai. After dinner she went back upstairs and took her shower for the night and got dressed. Not to long afterwards she climbed into her bed and drifted off.


	6. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

GrimmyRayne


End file.
